


情谣（舞蹈主题的第一变奏曲）

by Squirrel07



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3716620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrel07/pseuds/Squirrel07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Severus discover that the last dance can also be a new beginning.<br/>哈利和西弗勒斯在最后一支舞曲中，看见了全新的开端。</p>
            </blockquote>





	情谣（舞蹈主题的第一变奏曲）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ballad (Variation I on a Dance Theme)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/133494) by [Cayce_Morris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cayce_Morris/pseuds/Cayce_Morris). 



> 终于……结束了。  
> 我已尽力，再有问题便是我力所不逮了。  
> 百般求捉虫。

“我们这学期学习的重点是一个简单而永恒的音乐定则，女士们先生们，即有时看似最不和谐的乐器结合后，可以创造出华美的乐章。”  
（转录自霍格沃茨新建立的麻瓜综合研究系的音乐客座教授沃尓夫冈先生的第一次讲座，2008年）  
        西弗勒斯斯内普已经精疲力竭了。完完全全就是这样的，他坚定地告诉自己，就仅仅是因为这样他才会想要嘲讽诅咒，想要让自己的长袍以最具威胁性的气势在身旁翻滚。就是因为这样他才希望着这群仍然挤在大厅舞池内的学生——更不用说那些年轻的职员们——早早耗完精力，然后看在上帝的份上，做点像所有正派的人在这个点会做的事一样，乖乖上床睡觉。他个人已经迫切期盼着能够尽早地睡去了。难道四个半小时的神经错乱还无法让这群该死的地狱兽满足吗？难道他们一点都不累吗？难道在他们没有一张等待着他们归来的床吗？一张在他们宿舍里面的温暖舒适的床，当他们倒在上面后，又最终会滚下来，然后以青少年特有的方式，雷打不动地睡到第二天晌午。  
        叹了口气，西弗勒斯允许自己稍稍闭上眼睛，想象着自己那张温暖的、等待着自己的床……或者至少，想象着它变得温暖的时刻，当把最后一个格兰芬多的暴徒赶上楼后，哈利就会同他一起躺在床上。哈利……西弗勒斯又叹了口气，然后极不情愿地睁开眼睛，以免他沉溺于白日梦中做出令人尴尬的事情暴露了自己的状态。那个年轻的男人——西弗勒斯这些天一直在有意识地不再称呼他为“男孩”——正恰恰站在大厅的另一头。他仍如同青少年一样削瘦而皮肤光滑，但他的黑发自霍格沃茨战役后就混入了星星点点白发。在西弗勒斯的眼中，这样的他甚至更加俊秀了，同时这也使得他更容易与学生区分开来，每当西弗勒斯希望在像这次舞会般的人潮中看见他时就会衷心感激这一点。  
        今夜哈利看起来与那天一模一样，他想，就像最后一役的一年后，他第一次来到了西弗勒斯所在的疗养院。在那所疗养院里，西弗勒斯痛苦却细致地拼合起自己在尖叫棚屋分离的肉体与意识。  
        西弗勒斯睁着眼睛，看起来严肃而心胸狭隘，身体站得笔直仿佛邮筒，然而他的思绪却已然飘远。  
* * * * *

        在第一次到访的那个夏夜，哈利波特带来了花儿还有一瓶好得出奇的、比波特自己年纪还大的苏格兰威士忌。西弗勒斯躺在床上，长久而冷漠地凝视着他，以毫不掩饰对他的不欢迎的语调说：“波特先生，米勒娃麦格是唯一一个除我之外知道我在哪儿的活人。我衷心希望她有一个极妙的理由把你送到这儿来。”  
        “她确实有。”他声音轻柔。  
        “嗯？”  
        “我跟她说，要不然让我见到你，要不然就让我疯掉吧。”  
        西弗勒斯只是看着他。  
        “我知道他们找到你了，她跟我说过了。我就是想看你一眼，想确定你真的还活着。”  
        “好吧，那么你现在看到了。能劳驾您走了吗？”  
        “不。”  
        这简短的交谈以后，波特只是和他在长久的沉默中坐着。鉴于这么多年来几乎没讲过话，这种沉默对西弗勒斯来讲不算什么，更何况他舌头还没有恢复原本的力量与流利来承受他惯常尖刻的风趣。在这次安静的拜访中，西弗勒斯偷偷瞄了这个男孩几次，而等到波特凝视窗外或浏览报纸的时候，他就靠在床边，看着那健康而俊美的年轻人。波特走掉之时，他以一种混杂了庆幸与遗憾的心情看着他离开。  
        第二个晚上，波特带来了纸牌——一副麻瓜纸牌——并教了西弗勒斯一些幼稚无比的麻瓜纸牌游戏，却令人惊异的让他们玩到很晚很晚。男孩——那时他确实是个男孩——拍拍西弗勒斯的肩，又捏捏他的手，道了声晚安。西弗勒斯后来回想到，就是此时，事情完全走样了。第三个晚上，喝了点苏格兰威士忌后，波特突然坦白道自他在校长室的冥想盆里看过西弗勒斯的记忆后，他就在心中埋下了对这个男人的渴望，对这个他过去认为是——用他自己的话来说——“一个恶魔般的、情愿下地狱也不愿意和他呆在一起的、油腻腻的恶毒的家伙”的渴望。道了晚安后，他吻了吻呆若木鸡的西弗勒斯的脸颊就离开了。他温暖的鼻息拂过他老教授的耳边。  
        第四个晚上，西弗勒斯感觉自己力气恢复了一些，所以他从床上起来，跟男孩一起坐在窗边看着安宁美妙如同公园的景色。他们饮着酒看黄昏落日，然后一致承认（即使西弗勒斯有些犹豫）是那记忆中的一小块决定了他们一同坐在这儿，此时，此地，此夜。这一块记忆是西弗勒斯平日神游时最喜欢的，他想象自己和哈利违背了所有的现实与逻辑，成为了彼此的爱人。这是一段精致而细腻的幻想，温柔甚至深情，超出了任何人的想象。  
        西弗勒斯在这一刻找回了他尖刻的舌头，承认了确实，这一段记忆违反了他自身意志从他的脑袋中滑到瓶子中，但看在他那时正忙着去死的份上，或许可以体谅他没有足够力气去，像他自己也想要地，控制从他头脑中奔涌而出交给波特的记忆洪流，毕竟这一切都只为了波特那条万恶的小命。“这或许是并不那么让人吃惊的，鉴于现在确实如此，”西弗勒斯用一种潜藏了绝望的苦涩的语调说，“当一个人经年来都在试图保护一个愚蠢鲁莽的格兰芬多蠢货，他可能会在某种程度上对这个可笑的孩子产生爱慕之情。”  
        而波特只是微微笑着，一个带着完全不必要的可爱的羞涩微笑，说，对，他理解，当看见了这段令人难以置信的记忆时他也确实快要精神错乱了。他之前是如此努力地去理解它，以至于对比之下他生活中其他所有压力都显得不足一提了。它颠覆了他之前对自己所有的认识。他最终决定要接受这个来自他的那个混蛋前教授的、强势而有若毒鸩的想法。自然而然的，作为一个格兰芬多一旦接受了这些观点，他就感到有必要着手去做，去大胆地追求，去赢得他所选之人的心。这，才是他为什么会在这儿的真正原因，他说，也是他为什么从椅子上起身而跪在西弗勒斯身前的原因，是他带着一丝颤抖问西弗勒斯是否可以吻他的原因。西弗勒斯犹豫了一下，以他的名誉保证，只是一下，然后问男孩道：“但是你的……母亲，波特？你难道不介意吗？”  
        男孩只是继续笑着，挪近了一些，挤进西弗勒斯双腿之间，并说：“我全看见了，西弗勒斯。你爱她，但那永远都不会有结果。那仅仅是一个错误。”他的声音逐渐低了下去，靠得近了些，笑容会心而充满善意，“我之前也犯过不少这样的错误。更何况，至少……”他祈求一般地微笑着，“你并没有伤碎她的心啊。”看着那形状美好的双唇离自己的如此之近，西弗勒斯意识到自己完全无法拒绝接下来会发生的事。他听见了自己的声音（温暖而丝滑有如融化的黄油）说，如果这个男孩想要亲他的话，最好快一点行动，要不然他就自己来完成这项任务。  
        就这样，这看似最为不和谐的一对最终在一起了，只是因为一小绺藏在那个易碎的玻璃小瓶中的思绪。那个晚上，哈利确实亲了西弗勒斯，并且还挺彻底的。他亲吻得如此彻底以至于，事实上，他呆在男人的房间里直至临近破晓。当一个值夜班的医护巫师在早上看见他时，试图假装自己被震惊了，但在把哈利送至大厅，并叮嘱他为了西弗勒斯的休息着想，八小时之内不要再来了之后（其间哈利正匆匆忙忙扣上扣子），他冲着西弗勒斯挤了挤眼。  
        就在此日，当西弗勒斯还在睡觉的时候，哈利在伦敦租了一栋麻瓜的房子。下一周内，他以旋风般的速度装修完屋子，费尽心力想让西弗勒斯在这栋房子里住得舒舒服服。几天之后，治疗师再次对西弗勒斯进行检查，随后宣布他近期康复得很好（“奇迹啊，斯内普先生，简直令人难以置信！”）并可以出院了。他在大约一小时后和哈利一同离开了医院，被带到了这所公寓中。在这里，他和哈利终于有了除霍格沃茨之外第一个真正的“家”。  
        在那些美妙的年岁中，它一直是他的家。那是一段充满了不曾料想到的愉悦与发现的日子。那段时间他们飞快地、无法抗拒地坠入感情，有如坠于深渊。他们飞越过到达相爱的仅存的距离，而事实上，那段距离也没剩多少了。当然，他们也会有分分合合，就像每一对情侣一样。他们不会认同对方的每一件事，但在此之前，他们会不认同对方的每一件事。他们不会总是心有灵犀相互理解，但在此之前，他们甚至根本没有对此做过尝试。最让他们惊异的莫过于二人所具有的共同喜好了。哈利花在读书上的时间远比西弗勒斯想象的要多得多，而当西弗勒斯发现一旦没有作业，哈利就会黏在电视前（他坚持要买个电视）快活地看上几个钟头比赛后，他很快就选定了要支持的那支职业魁地奇队。魁地奇这种新兴事物，把大多数三十岁以上的巫师（包括西弗勒斯）都搅得头昏脑涨，但哈利似乎热衷于这项运动，而西弗勒斯也很快发现，与哈利挨在一起坐在沙发上看比赛实在是件乐事。不过，不可避免的，书总会读完，魁地奇队也会去休息，而剩下来的大笔时间就留予哈利和西弗勒斯做一些顺应他们心意的美事吧。  
* * * * *

        他将目光移向哈利之前站的地方，然后看见大难不死的男孩挤过人群径直走向混战地点。不要再卷入麻烦了，他在内心深处对着哈利呼喊。你又不是院长。这不是你的责任。但他知道这毫无用处，哈利会把自己放在斗争中心，然后尽力阻止斗争。至少，西弗勒斯想，至少，哈利还记得用魔法去介入，而非用拳头。他年轻的爱人比学生时代长得高多了，但老实说他还是身材小巧——西弗勒斯觉得这很迷人，不过哈利可不这么想——如果他非要靠武力挤进那俩巨怪之间，那绝对称得上是一场灾难。  
        不论如何，哈利到场的时候一切已经结束了。海格先他一步赶到——西弗勒斯暗暗记下下次和海格说话要客气点——并且已经推着那两个人向门口走去，手还搭在他们肩上以防他们突然不合作。他宽慰地想着这回哈利总不会再受牵连了，但他看下去时，哈利已经走到一小群为打架者欢呼的人边上，跟一个站在人群外六年级女生交谈起来。她哭得很厉害，指着那两个走出大厅的打架的人。西弗勒斯继续看着，但越来越焦躁。哈利从口袋里掏出手帕递给那个女孩，她擦了擦泪，而后继续紧紧抱着哈利，哭声甚至更大了。  
        西弗勒斯绷紧了身体，确信自己一定眉头紧锁……但局面仍在哈利掌控之中。他轻轻挣脱了女孩的双臂——她应该只比哈利小三四岁，西弗勒斯不舒服地想着——挺尴尬地轻轻拍着她的背，接着女孩的几个朋友围了上来，把她圈在她们中央，而哈利被晾在外面，拿着一条湿漉漉的手帕，目光在大厅里搜寻着，看起来有些焦虑。最终他看到了西弗勒斯，他们目光相遇时，灵魂轻颤，那一瞬间他们几乎在半空中合为一体。然后哈利连忙看看左右，像是在看有没有人注意到这儿。当他再次望向西弗勒斯时，就带上了一个小小的抱歉的微笑。西弗勒斯看着哈利把手帕卷成一团塞回口袋里，然后掉过头走回他这整晚都站着的地方（那是舞池的另一头），他又一次觉得他们之间相隔万里。  
        万恶的学生们和他们万恶的宝贵感情，西弗勒斯想着。单纯想着他和哈利共度的时光，远比想着自己做了多大努力去掩盖他对想着那些时光的渴望要愉快得多。  
* * * * *

        除了在他们共有的那间公寓里读书、看魁地奇、做爱，他们也交谈、烹饪、做更多的爱，他们还散步、看麻瓜电影、打牌、做更多更多的爱。除了罗恩和赫敏这一对韦斯莱夫妇的定期拜访，偶尔会有来自米勒娃麦格的猫头鹰（从信上看来这位新校长自认为是把哈利送到西弗勒斯床边的媒人），他们几乎与巫师界隔绝。  
        西弗勒斯终于把那个闲置的卧室建成了魔药实验室。哈利曾经告诉他，说自己租了一所有两个卧室的公寓，以防西弗勒斯希望有一些私人空间，不过西弗勒斯对认为他可能在某个晚上希望分房而眠这个想法嗤之以鼻。哈利也偶尔会在假期里做客陋居，西弗勒斯次次受邀，但他也次次婉拒了。他不想让哈利因为将自己这样不祥的存在强行插入他们的聚会，而与哈利精神上的家庭的关系复杂化了。  
        西弗勒斯费了很多心思去保护哈利的隐私，从而让这个男孩——不，年轻男人——可以如他所愿地过上一种不为他与前食死徒令人费解的结伴而玷污的生活。他已经实实在在地意识到，哈利似乎从不想不在他的陪伴下去什么地方或者做什么事，不过，他认为给予对方选择的余地，哪怕仅仅是以防万一，也是表示尊重的一种方式。这是唯一能做的了，他想道，唯一能做为那个年轻俊秀男子的垂爱的回报。  
        接着，他们迎来了那决定性的一天。那是六个月以前，霍格沃茨的猫头鹰带来了一大札羊皮纸。米勒娃校长邀请——好吧，事实上，乞求——他们考虑重返霍格沃茨任教。霍格沃茨终于建好，并准备开始授课，在校生也已满额。她提出许许多多的特权优待来诱惑二人，如提供给西弗勒斯额外的研究时间和给哈利的魁地奇教练职务，并给予他们晚上和周末自由离校的权力，还承诺满足他们对校内住房的一切要求。（如果他们要求的话，她甚至会给他们单独安排一座塔楼，西弗勒斯想。）但不论如何，最重要的是她提到的来自巫师界世世代代永远的感激。当使人们流离失所的战争硝烟散去，巫师界渴求着用他们的经验和技巧浇灌培养崭新的一代。  
        然而这一切都并非是西弗勒斯所在意的。他真正在意的是哈利想要什么。因为他确信如果想让哈利始终待在他身畔，他总要做些牺牲而迁就那年轻人的事业心。他们无需工作，真的，哈利继承了一大笔他自己都不知道怎么花的遗产，而西弗勒斯经过几年没有闲暇顾及个人享受的生活，也攒下了不小的一笔。但西弗勒斯明白，工作带来的充实感总是会唤起年轻人莫名的渴望。因此，当哈利一边念着米勒娃的信，一边抬起闪闪发光的眼睛询问地望向他时，西弗勒斯微微笑了。挑起一边眉毛，他说：“您来定，波特先生。”  
        而当哈利抱了抱他说：“我觉得我们应该答应，西弗，你也这么想吧？”西弗勒斯亲了亲他的脸颊，然后抱紧他以示肯定。  
        就这样，伦敦的公寓成为他们远途的故乡，假日的仙境，以及在仅有的几个周末躲开学校和学生干扰的私人领地。在霍格沃茨，他们住在了西弗勒斯的老地窖里，只是用魔法把它扩大了一些以容两人居住。不过在公众面前，哈利也在格兰芬多塔一间小点的宿舍出入。西弗勒斯认为出于对哈利的考虑，这点很重要，不过哈利曾不止一次提到，他之所以喜爱这间单独的房间，是因为这为西弗勒斯提供了更多的私人空间。鉴于巫师界的社会习俗——尤其是目前社会上出现了一种生儿育女繁衍子孙的紧迫感，又是因为荒谬的战后创伤——两人都不确定公开他们的关系是否会殃及学校。因此尽管米勒娃从未提过二人关系不得公开，他们确实没有。为了学生。当他们白天亲切友好交谈却避免一切肢体接触时，他们这样告诉自己。“而且这样更加庄重，对吧，我知道你很看重这个。”哈利说，尽管这时他正以一点也不庄重的姿势蜷在他们寓所的沙发上，脑袋枕在西弗勒斯的腿上。  
        这是为了哈利，西弗勒斯告诉自己。当他们在厨房擦身而过，手臂相蹭都会燃起成为光天化日之下壁炉前地摊上热情而私密的拥抱时，西弗勒斯意识到自己每天都在渴望着让时间回到他们在公寓里的时候。为了哈利，他再次提醒自己，想想那些白日之后仁慈的黑夜吧——你只需等到晚饭之后，你这老傻瓜——黑夜中，他们待在他的房间里——他们的房间里——他们会再次交融相连，并最终在触碰中沉沉入睡，感受到自身的完整与圆满。  
* * * * *

        西弗勒斯再次深深地叹了口气，同时由衷地希望大厅南墙上挂着的钟走得再快点。还剩一个半小时啊。突然间，他意识到米勒娃麦格就站在他身边。该死，她怎么过来的？他一定是沉湎于白日梦中，无意识地望着跳舞的人群，才完全没意识到她走了过来。这些天来你的所作所为简直有辱双面间谍的称号，斯内普先生。他不快地想道。  
        “晚上好，西弗勒斯。”她招呼道，看起来远不似他那样厌烦学生们无穷无尽的精力。  
        “晚上好，校长女士。”他嗤了一声，回答道，“你似乎对这样的夜晚非常享受。”就是这儿，这大概踩到点上了吧？  
        “难道你不在享受么？”她看起来丝毫没有被冒犯，“啊，至少学生是在的。看看那些结伴跳舞的情侣啊……年轻的爱情，美妙的事物，不是吗？”她笑眯眯地转向他，那笑容简直令人作呕。  
        “大部分人只是在毫无组织的人群中无节奏地蹦跶着，米勒娃。那个舞毯上我见不到一丝一毫你所谓的年轻爱情。”  
        “好吧，这话说错了时候。”她赞同道，“这是首节奏欢快的歌。”在西弗勒斯疑心她也正随着音乐“节奏欢快”地颠的同时，她说道：“不过你看那儿……”西弗勒斯的目光顺着她的手指，越过大厅，延伸至大厅遥远的另一头，看见哈利正站在那里，同他们一样望着跳舞的人们，“啧，波特先生看起来可不大快活，不是吗？”  
        西弗勒斯皱皱眉。“我确信他很好，大不过是跟我们一样，因太晚而觉得累了，或者是还在为打架的两人烦心。”  
        她慢慢地摇了摇头：“不，西弗勒斯，我不这样觉得。”  
        “我向你保证，米勒娃，波特先生好极了。开场前我和他聊过几句，他身体没什么问题。要不然就是他吃了点烤糊了的点心……”他仔细地看了看。哈利看起来的确不大快活，他意识到。他甚至可以说，很不好。不过他并不像是病了，更像是……  
        “哦，我不是在指那个，西弗勒斯。容我提醒你，无意冒犯……”那就别，他想，但毫无疑问不能阻止她说下去，“……你是否考虑过哈利可能也想跳舞？”  
        西弗勒斯缓了会神。“您越界了，校长。顺便，您也错了，哈利对跳舞全无兴趣。”  
        “你确定？”  
        “当然。”天杀的。我完全不知道他是否想跳舞。神啊，要是他想呢？  
        “你其实可以和他跳舞的，你知道。”  
        他惊恐地望着米勒娃：“我不知道。”  
        “哦，别露出那么震惊的表情嘛，西弗勒斯。即使在霍格沃茨，这也是二十一世纪。这是个男人也在一块儿跳舞的时代。”  
        她是对的。即使在霍格沃茨。他之前就看见两对男性情侣相拥着跳舞，而他将这定性为发疯。他说：“You cannot be serious.（你不可能是认真的。你是在开玩笑吧。）”  
        “I certainly am serious.（我当然是认真的。）全体学生与教员的喜怒都牵连着我的心，而现在哈利看起来很想有个舞伴，我猜他希望那个人会是你。不过你要是对此不感兴趣的话，我倒也能找到几个人选……”  
        “不。”语句不受控制地滑出，他意识到它们听起来是那样震惊而绝望。他压低了声音，急切地低语道：“米勒娃，你根本不知道你在建议着什么。我致力于保护哈利的隐私。一旦别人看见他在和我跳舞，我们的关系就公诸世人了。”  
        “哦，天。西弗勒斯，你不会是想说你以为大家都还没意识到吧？”  
        西弗勒斯挺直身子。“我已尽一切努力来确保无人知晓。我可向你保证，我摆在首位的就是防止哈利因与我的关系而染上恶名。”  
       她以贵妇人的雍容风度哼了一声：“好吧，那么你这番心血恐怕付流水了。大家都知道了，西弗勒斯。纸包不住火。我毫不理解为什么你认为可能可以遮掩这事。”  
       怎么可能？人们怎么可能知道？他们又能看见什么？我们从未在公共场合相互触碰，我们甚至极少交谈……他的思绪乱成一团，房间似乎开始慢慢旋转。“怎么……我们极其谨慎，米勒娃。我确信我们从未被看见有何不名誉之处。”  
        她挥着手打断了他：“你们只需看着对方，什么都不必做就行了。还没意识到吗？你们的感情就摆在那儿，明明白白，大家都看得出来。”  
        他一阵眩晕：“甚至包括学生？”  
        “天哪，是的。保不准学生是最先发现的。你知道，在寻找教授弱点时，他们总是异乎寻常的敏锐。”  
        “弱点”，他想，没错，哈利自然是我的弱点。但我可不愿意成为他的。  
        她近乎怜悯地将手轻柔地搭在他的手臂上：“你心里知道，这无可非议。或许你已经注意到，人们不会因为你同哈利在一起而批评你们，对吧？”  
        他意识到她是对的。他点了点头。  
        “你甚至可以认为自己是个……楷模，在某种程度上。”他瞪圆了眼睛，而她坚持说道，“对，真的。对那些无法在更……传统的方面找到适合自己的道路的孩子而言。”她挑眉望着他。（即指“对于那些取向与传统不同的学生”，原文“For students who perhaps don't see their own orientations reflected in the more...traditional ones.”）  
        他意识到，对于关注学生心理发展的人来讲，这并非全然是无稽之谈。不过他可从不是这种人。“我……我会考虑一下的。”他说，“但……”他的胃因这尚未解决的、更大的问题而绞紧，“但我不仅仅是一个……同性恋，米勒娃。我同时还是个食死徒，一个……一个杀人犯。看在老天的份上，这些使得我并不适合同哈利有公开联系。我一定要保护他。”他艰难地咽了口口水。  
        但米勒娃抬起手，又哼了一声，娴雅不比先前，而更含着恼怒：“说真的，你想的太多了，西弗勒斯。是，你是个食死徒。是，你那时做了错误的选择，还干了昏了头的、令人发指的事。但你同时是位英雄，一位梅林勋章受勋者，是位受人尊敬的教授。而如果这还不够的话……”她靠得近了点，手轻轻握着他的手臂，“你是个高大、黑发黑眼的、阴沉沉的年长男人。可不嘛，年长。有些人甚至会觉得这很浪漫呢。”  
        他瞪着她。她说的是真的吗？“你认为……”无论他多么努力，他依旧无法准确完整地表述脑海中混乱的思绪。这太难以置信了。是否真的有那么一丝可能，有那么一丝可能让巫师界接受他成为哈利波特的伴侣？  
        西弗勒斯思考着。米勒娃似乎很理解他此时的失语，因此他们手挽着手静默地站了一会儿。最终她捏了捏他的手臂，说：“舞会要结束了，我要去和级长们讲几句。”  
        “我会……考虑你的提议的。”西弗勒斯说，并没有看米勒娃。他可不愿让她知道自己的话对他影响多大，而为此得意洋洋。  
        “我拭目以待，西弗勒斯。”她严肃地说。你大可不必如此讨人嫌，他想。她接着最后一次拍了拍他，微微笑了。“记住，”她温柔地说，目光扫过哈利和他，“韶华易逝，他也只会年轻这一次。”然后她大摇大摆地走了，他猜是去向下一位不幸的人兜售自己的情感金言了。  
        但她是对的，而西弗勒斯不得不承认这一点。哈利确实看上去很糟糕。当然，这可能是因为劳累或饥饿，但现下西弗勒斯不这么想了。当西弗勒斯看向大厅另一头面有倦色的哈利，他回想起他们私下里享受过一顿美妙早餐后，针对这场舞会的简短谈话。今夜的圣诞舞会既是为了弘扬学校精神，也是为了促进不同学院的新生之间的团结。新生中仍有一部分人不习惯于生活在曾经的战场上。尽管哈利在在那晚几个小时的闲暇中，坚称他为了这盛事增加了二人工作量而微微着恼，几日以前他还是热心筹划这场舞会。然而今早，西弗勒斯细细想来……哈利可以说是失落的。并非仅仅因为他提到的工作问题，而更像是因为这场舞会唤起了他心中某些既渴望又畏惧的东西。  
        西弗勒斯回忆着。他的思绪在他脑中推搡着加快步伐。他想起某个晚上哈利回到家，急切地冲进西弗勒斯怀中，而后轻轻靠着他年长的爱人，深深呼吸。仿佛他只是希冀着一个拥抱，近乎绝望地祈望着拥抱；仿佛他也同样感到了失落，感到了当他们选择放弃亲昵隐瞒真相时，随之而来的失落——尽管他曾无数次说过，他非常乐意这样做，为了学生，为了西弗勒斯的庄重……  
        霎时间，西弗勒斯恨不得将最恶毒的诅咒扔在自己身上。西弗勒斯·斯内普，你这蒙了眼的傻瓜，他想道。该死，你怎么会忽视他所做的这一切？紧接着，他毫不顾虑旁人听到地大声说：“傻乎乎的格兰芬多，他竟然自以为是到试图保护一个斯莱特林？”  
        米勒娃觉得他们应该一起跳舞。梅林的络腮胡子啊，多么荒谬……不过这倒可能恰是个让一切回归正轨的绝妙机会。尽管他说不上想要跳舞，但这不代表他不会跳舞。他不过是已经多年没跳，而上一次在礼堂中跳舞的记忆简直糟糕透顶。哪怕他打算去发一回疯，在所有备选场地中，眼下这个是最糟的。  
        但它已经足够了。不论如何，不过是一场舞罢了。他又不是打算走过去建议他们在礼堂中来一发。如果西弗勒斯判断失误，这会很尴尬，但他觉得自己没弄错。他觉得米勒娃没弄错。他先前可能没注意到，但他乐意一次次悟出哈利眼中的渴望。如今他已下定决心，将为哈利办好这件事，他责无旁贷……为了他的哈利，为了那个每夜都温热而迫切来到他枕席边的青年，那个竟使他每日都有笑影的人，那竭尽全力使他舒心的人。他可以干好这件事，而他也确将如此。  
        他先扫视了哈利一眼：他仍目不转睛地盯着舞者，这很好；然后再瞥一眼挂钟：十一点四十五。好的，恰巧有足够的时间。他转过身，闲逛般地走向墙，而后靠边走着，尽力用人潮挡住自己。半分钟不到，他已经绕到了乐队背后。现在他需要吸引注意力，这是不可避免的。他往前站在了乐队边上，一边等着乐队的领队注意到自己，一边双手抱胸做出一副高傲无礼的派头。当那年轻人意识到西弗勒斯正瞪着他时，他示意同伴们继续，然后走到舞台边缘，半跪着同他说话。  
        “有何不妥吗，先生？”他问道，其礼貌程度远超西弗勒斯预想。  
        “没有。我只是来确认一下是否很快就要结束了。”  
        “是的，先生。合同只涵盖到了午夜。没问题吧？”  
        “没有。很好。”西弗勒斯面色阴沉（这仅仅是为了增强威慑效果），“我有……一个不情之请。”  
        “不情之请，先生？你是指，要点首歌？”  
        “对。”西弗勒斯从长袍口袋中拿出羊皮纸和羽毛笔——有时候当老师真是太方便了，他想，老师总会带着这些以备不时之需——然后写下曲名。“可以将这首压轴*吗？”他将羊皮纸递给年轻人。  
         那人看见曲名，眼睛一亮：“啊，行的，先生。我们经常被要求演奏这首，特别是在……呃，请原谅我，先生……老人们的聚会上，我猜您知道我的意思。”他面带歉意，还有一丝畏惧。  
        “是的。”西弗勒斯更加凶狠地瞪着他，“你们最好演得好，年轻人。”  
        “我愿做担保，先生。”领队看向钟，“我们再演一首，然后就是您的曲子了，好吗？”  
        “好的。感谢费心。”  
        “无足挂齿，教授。”他说着站起来，重新融入了乐队，而西弗勒斯退回墙边，又开始缓慢地沿着墙绕行。  
        哈利仍望着跳舞的人们。西弗勒斯静静走到他身边时，他站姿僵硬，板着面孔。哈利稍稍侧身望见了他，然后简单地点头致意，同这几个月来他们在礼堂里做的一样。霎时，哈利震了一下。西弗勒斯接着他们松垂的长袍的遮掩，碰到了哈利的手指。哈利惊讶地抬起眼来。  
        “我受到提醒，波特教授……”西弗勒斯说着，眼睛直直地望着前面，“你或许有意……踏上舞毯。”  
        “什么！”他可以从眼角瞥到哈利涨得通红的脸，“我……我是说，不用了，西弗勒斯，不用。”但哈利在长袍下攥紧了西弗勒斯的手。  
        “我并非莽撞提议的，波特。”西弗勒斯转过头，盯着哈利，“若你肯赏我一曲的时间……终曲，我将不胜感激。”他持重地低下头，带着戏剧性的谦逊风度。  
        哈利轻声笑了起来，微微发窘。“你逗着玩呢。”  
        “我向你保证我一生都不曾如此正经了。”  
        “可……大家都会看到的！”  
        “可不是么。”  
        “但……我以为你不想……”  
        “我想要的是，波特先生，”西弗勒斯侧身靠近哈利，把声音压成颇为激烈的耳语，“是让我的恋人意识到他的快乐对我而言至关重要，而我也甘愿为此偶尔委屈一下自己，”最后，他转过脸来面对着那青年，“我阐述的足够清楚吗？”  
        哈利双目瞪得大大的。“清楚极了。”他紧紧抓住手中手指，“你确定？只要你……我一整天都在想着和你跳舞。”哈利错开目光，脸更红了。西弗勒斯微笑着。米勒娃，你是个爱管闲事的老家伙，他想道，不过这回谢了。  
        就在此时，传来一声刺耳的长长的噪音——即使施了魔法，麦克风也受不太住这个。接着响起领队的声音。响过头了，西弗勒斯想道，即便他想让全苏格兰听到这也太大了。“你们都是绝妙的听众，谢了！”领队说。全场爆发出震耳欲聋的欢呼声。“现在是最后一曲，每个人都来吧！”人群缓慢地汇聚到礼堂中央，舞者从场外涌入来享受这最后的欢娱。  
        西弗勒斯转向仍在愣神的哈利，说：“现在，或永不，波特先生。”他向哈利伸出手，掌心向上，这是他所知的最明确的邀舞方式。哈利慢慢抬起手，将其置于西弗勒斯手掌之上。西弗勒斯向他微笑着。当哈利与他的手相握时，人流的拥乱与嘈杂渐渐淡出西弗勒斯的意识；哈利、哈利的手以及背景中那轻柔的音乐，这便仿若整个世界。西弗勒斯引着他们走入舞台，缓慢，精准，他的步伐已可以被称为舞蹈。人群在他们面前静默地分开，让出了一条路，而他却没有察觉。  
        最终，他们站到了舞池中间。西弗勒斯转过身，两人面对面站着。他将他们紧扣的手拉到齐肩的地方，另一只手小心地搂住哈利的腰。“你真的会跳舞？”哈利悄声问，来回扫视着西弗勒斯的手，对他们姿势的正规性颇有些怀疑。  
        “事实上，我会。”西弗勒斯承认他享受着哈利此时的呆滞，“这是曾与马尔福长期相处获得的仅有的几个好处之一。”他试图放松，并给了哈利一个略带嘲讽的笑容，“如果你好好跟着我，我自信可以领着我们两个跳好舞，波特先生。”  
        哈利如释重负。 “我会跟着你，天涯海角。”他说。西弗勒斯感到暖意涌过。  
        “那么，非常好。把手放我肩上。那儿，对。来吧。”  
        于是他们就开始了。踏着慵懒的方步，西弗勒斯姿态从容，而哈利英勇地追随着他的步伐。乐声舒缓，哀而不伤，不会过分悲伤——倘若你听见它时，正在你爱人臂弯里舞蹈。若非如此，这便令人感伤得无以复加了，西弗勒斯想。这是大约二十五年前的曲子了，哈利可能甚至都不知道，但西弗勒斯年轻时曾数次在舞会上听过这首歌。（尽管他听着它时，通常只是在走廊里，或舞池远处的塔楼上。）他选择了这支曲子，一部分是因为曲中那哀伤的甜蜜触动了他，另一部分则是因为西弗勒斯可以藉着它舒缓的节奏引导着二人起舞，哪怕哈利笨手笨脚的，西弗勒斯也足以胜任。  
        四周的人群逐渐回到自己的舞蹈之中，但他们为这新来的两个舞者让出了些空间。大概只是为了以防万一吧，西弗勒斯想，万一我们横冲直撞呢，万一我们像病菌似的传染呢。不过不久他就发现，尽管总有视线落在他们身上，那些木管看起来并不像是谴责。事实上，虽然他一开始不敢置信，但它们看起来更近乎于……欣赏。他们理应如此，他想道，放任自己感到一丝得意。我身边站着全场最可爱的人儿。  
        他将哈利轻轻拉近，而年轻人含着笑凑近了。“很美妙，西弗。”他低语道，“谢了。”  
        “甘愿效劳，我向你保证。”他也轻声回答道，张开五指将哈利按得同自己更近。哈利愉悦地从嗓子深处发出一声咕哝，把头靠在了西弗勒斯的肩上。实在是心甘情愿的为他效劳啊。“你应该和我说的，你知道。”  
        “嗯？和你说……”  
        “说你想跳舞。你不告诉我自己想要什么，我又怎么会知道呢？”  
        哈利轻轻笑道：“哦，我觉得自己完美地告诉了你我想要什么，你说呢？”他玩笑式的用下肢碰了碰西弗勒斯，清晰明了地“告诉”了西弗勒斯。西弗勒斯佯怒地抽了口气。  
        “太不得体了，波特教授。学生会怎么想？”  
        “我才不管学生怎么想呢，我只关心某位老师怎么想。”  
        “我确信他一定也很震惊。”  
        “不要担心。我会帮他克服的。”  
        “我相信你会的。”他一直按着哈利，而他俩之间的距离已是正规姿势所允许的极限值了，为此他握着哈利的那只手臂伸得笔直，以至于肩膀都感到了拉伸，而他的手臂紧紧搂着哈利的腰。“你知道的，身为年轻人，想跳舞并没有什么错。和恋人跳舞。”他把最后五个字发得很清晰，带着些对二人而言的挑战。  
        一如他所料，哈利迎接了这挑战。他转过脸来看着他。“我还能和谁跳舞呢？”他问道，“你怎么会觉得……噢，我知道了。”他会意地笑了，“是米勒娃，对不对？”  
        “为什么这么说？”西弗勒斯说，试图摆出无辜的样子，但他知道哈利不会相信的。  
        “因为我看见她同你说话，你们两个望向我。有一瞬你变得面若死灰，我还在想她和你说了什么呢。而我知道她一贯喜欢……掺和。她和你说我想跳舞，是不是？她还暗示说我可能和其他人共舞？”  
        “或许她说了什么类似的话吧。”  
        “好吧，这可真傻。既然我已经有了你，我怎么会还想和什么其他人跳舞呢？”  
        “但是你并没有我。我是指，没有共舞的。”  
        “就算如此，我依旧不打算再去找什么其他人。你才是那个重点，而非跳舞。”他又靠了回去，“你知道的。”  
        “嗯，我知道。”他想是时候做结束动作了，是时候屈服于同舞的亲昵了。他从没遇到哪个女孩让他敢这么做，但他知道，或者说他热切地渴望，哈利会喜欢这个。他将双手搭在哈利腰上，低下头，面颊蹭着哈利混入点点灰色的头发。哈利很快就明白了该如何正确地回应，将手放在西弗勒斯的肩上。他们放缓步伐，只是轻柔地摇着。“嗯，”西弗勒斯喃喃说，将声音压成喉咙深处的咕噜，“非常好。”  
       “喂，”哈利趴在他耳边说，“再‘嗯’一次。”  
       “嗯——这样？”  
       “该死，是的，就这样。我们必须要待到舞会结束吗？”  
       “是啊。”  
       “万恶该死。你最好不要再‘嗯’了。”  
       “嗯——我保证我不会。”  
       “你是个魔鬼，你可知道？”  
       “我知道。我是不是把刚刚在跳舞中赢得的分又全丢了？”  
       哈利只是在他怀里轻轻摇了摇头，笑着没回答。西弗勒斯搂紧他，微微笑了。他知道米勒娃很可能看见他们这样——保不准她正在看呢，那讨人嫌的老傻瓜——看见他们紧拥着，像个白痴一样。但他不在乎。哈利多开心啊。他可以感受到哈利有多么开心。哈利大笑，身子急切地贴着西弗勒斯，把脸转向西弗勒斯的脖子，并在颈窝里用鼻尖轻轻蹭了蹭。现在他的笑声平息了。  
       哈利开口，语调依旧温柔但已转为严肃：“你真的愿意让大家都知道吗？”  
       “我非常愿意让他们知道。”  
       “好极了。”他的鼻子又轻轻蹭了下，然后停了下来，“你知道我爱你，对吧。”  
       “确实如此。那么……你呢。”  
       “欸，我知道。”  
       他们又一起轻轻晃了一阵子。西弗勒斯心知将要结束了，而他还为哈利准备了一个惊喜，为那跳舞的人群准备的一个惊喜。他揽紧哈利，低声说道：“我警告你，曲终的时候我要吻你。做好准备。”他感到哈利颤抖着，而这激起他的震颤。我相信我做的是对的，他愉悦地想着。当乐曲最后的旋律回荡在他们周围时，西弗勒斯俯身吻了哈利。起初仅仅是纯洁而克制的吻，但随着哈利完全放开，表明这正是某种亲吻的恰当时间恰当地点，吻逐渐变得热切。亲爱的梅林啊，他想，我们事实上就是在礼堂中央做爱。但现在再做什么事为时已晚。那在他们身边静默了的人群，渐渐地开始鼓掌，并奇妙地统一了节奏，就像在怂恿他们继续一样。  
        乐队听见了掌声，甚至可能看到了他们的吻。显然他们也鼓励这个吻，因为当有人喊“再来一次！”的时候，他们重又开始演奏这首歌。人们变得疯狂，他们欢呼，鼓掌，并合着音乐的节拍又一次跳起舞来……  
        西弗勒斯感到哈利环住自己的双臂收紧了，那挨着自己的唇微微挑起了弧度，他心知这无疑——噢，无疑，他想，同时感到哈利结实柔韧的身子紧挨着自己——是一件正确的事情。他闭上眼，继续这个吻，确信他们的共舞将会持续很久，很久。  
                                                                                                         终  
压轴：压轴指的是折子戏中倒数第二个个剧目，最后一个称为大轴。但由于以讹传讹，用“压轴”指代最后一个曲目的用法流传起来，已无法更改，索性将错就错。特此说明。


End file.
